What is the next term of the geometric sequence? $-\dfrac{1}{7},\dfrac{4}{7},-\dfrac{16}{7}, $
Explanation: In a geometric sequence there's a constant ratio between subsequent terms. Let's find that ratio, and use it to find which term should come after the last one that is given, which is $-\dfrac{16}{7}$. Each term is ${-4}$ times the term before it. ${\times (-4)\,\curvearrowright}$ ${\times (-4)\,\curvearrowright}$ $-\dfrac{1}{7},$ $\dfrac{4}{7},$ $-\dfrac{16}{7}$ So the next term is $-\dfrac{16}{7}\cdot({-4})=\dfrac{64}{7}$. The missing term is $\dfrac{64}{7}$.